Slowly Realize
by A is for Angel
Summary: Can moving in the middle of your senior year be easy? Of course not especially when everyone of your classmates hates you. Except a deep green eyed stranger. Follow Bella on her journey to find that people really do care about you. AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think Smiles;)**

**Bella**

No one understands how hard it is to move in the middle of your senior year. These kids have all grown up together. It's like I came in and taken over.

My mom Renee' got remarried to a minor league baseball player, and she shipped me off from sunny Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington. I could also tell that she didn't want to take care of me anymore. Let me give you the back story. I have been in a wheel chair since the second grade, because I was hit by a car and lost the feeling in my legs.

The worst part is I have been slowly losing my brown hair. I don't feel beautiful anymore, and my mom shipping me off like she doesn't want me crushes my feelings and self esteem. My dad Charlie has been my rock since moving here.

He is the police chief of this small town, but he doesn't understand that all the kids in this town are unbelievably mean. The things they say hurt me, and make me wonder why I even should stay here. What I didn't know was that I would get my answer two weeks later.

_Two Weeks Later_

Thank goodness it's Friday! Now I can go home after school, and curl up in my bed with some of my romance novels. As I was rolling myself to biology class I wasn't thinking about or watching where I was going. "Ow!" screamed a deep velvety voice. I looked up to the voice to apologize, and stopped short. Deep green eyes stared back at me, and said the last thing that I would ever think him to say. "Hello, my sweet angel I will marry you one day." Before I could say anything he was gone. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before I could get to biology.

Biology and my next class passed in a blur. When the finally bell rang I was enduring the painful comments from my fellow classmates. All of a sudden I was pushed into the parking lot where a car was coming straight at me. It all happened simultaneously the principal came running from the office, and my deep greened eyed stranger jumped in front of the oncoming car two feet before the driver slammed on his breaks.

It was deathly quiet after the car stopped, and ten seconds later my green eyed stranger dropped down on his knees in front of me and said."You are beautiful, never let these immature little children bring you down. I know you feel like no one is here for you, but you my love, my grace from god I wanted to let you know that I will be here for you always." After he paused to take a breath I finally got the courage to speak. "How do you even know that I'm beautiful? What's your name anyway? Green eyed stranger." As soon as he opened his mouth to answer I heard, "Look out!", but then I felt a searing pain in the back of my head and then all I saw was the darkness of the night.

**A/N: Should I continue? Please review and make someone smile today;)**

**Follow me on twitter at aisforangel and go on my profile for all links to my blog reliaze **


	2. Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and I hope you like it**

**PSA: Have you made someone smile today?**

**Bella**

This right here is paradise. A bright green meadow with every type of flower you could think of. The best part is my feet are touching the soft strands of the grass. No one is here to bully me by calling me names, and telling me that I will never amount to anything. The worst comment that was ever said to me was, "I wish you were never born, and since you weren't successful the first time you should try and kill yourself again." I knew kids in high school were cruel, but I never knew they were that cruel. My doctor put me on antidepressant medication, and I've been doing well. The move has put a strain on everything. The only person who I feel like I can trust is the green eyed stranger. Just by his looks I feel like I'm on the top of the world. All of a sudden I get a pounding sensation in my head. I guess being lost in my thoughts isn't an option. As soon as I try and open my eyes the first thing I see is a pale hand grasping mine. The first thing I hear makes my heart beat erratically "Oh, thank god your up baby girl I thought I lost you."

**A/N: Are you still with me? Please review and tell me what you think**

**Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Have a wonderful week everybody**


	3. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: Someone please review**

**I hope you enjoy it and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Edward**

"Thank god your up baby girl I thought I lost you, I whispered." I have never felt so angry, guilty and heartbroken in all my life. It hurts me to my very soul to know that people at Forks High can be so cruel. I've been watching people taunt and bully Isabella Swan for about two months. Yes, Isabella is in a wheelchair,but that doesn't mean that she could be treated like trash. I'm so glad that I found her, and by now looking at her I do the only thing that will make her believe I'm not the enemy. I stare into her beautiful doe brown eyes, and softly begin to sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>There's so much they hold<em>  
><em>And just like them old stars<em>  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and <span>gifts<span> we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>Still looking up.<em>

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough, he knows (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

As I finish the last line I see a lone tear leak out of her eye. I gently wipe the tear away, chastely kiss her lips. Then I passionately whisper I won't give up on your sweetheart. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make you believe that you are beautiful in the inside and out, and that someone does care. Give me six months to show that to you, and at the end of six months you can tell me what you want. After about three minutes of silence she faintly whispers "Okay."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think **


	4. GrandMother Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: I have a banner for this story by Christag_banner! Thank you so much for the banner I love it**

**The link to the banners of all my stories is on my profile**

**Bella**

My mind is racing! I can't believe that I would accept this proposition from this boy who claims that he loves me. There is one part of my mind that says he's being truthful. The other says that he's full of shit. The lone tear that leaked out of my eye embarrassed me more than he'll or I'll ever know. I feel as if I have to trust him, because staring into the darkest shade of green eyes makes me feel as if I can do anything and I am invincible. What would Grandmother Swan think? Grandmother Swan would tell me to take a chance and to let someone take care of me like I always take care of others. She was always the person I the most close to, and when she died my heart died a little inside. I remember the last thing she told me. I always keep it stored away for times when I' m really downed and depressed.

_Flashback_

"_Bella Bean, please don't let anyone tell you your not beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you your weird just because your different." Just know in my eyes and the eyes of angels every where you are a precious gem. I'll always be watching over you. Remember my precious Bean you are beautiful and a one in a kind gem, and someone will love you for all eternity and more."_

_End Flashback_

Everyone says that they have an admire and mentor in their life. My mentor my everything is Grandmother Swan. I feel the most important person I have to ask advice from is the one who isn't with me anymore. The only thing I can do to feel close to her is to close my eyes clutch her heart locket in both hands, and imagine her in our meadow.

**A/N: Please review check out the banner and stories from DreamOfTheEndless, Masenjar, XXMementoMorixx, Masenjar and IfYourWereMine**


	5. Am I beautiful?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Enjoy **

**POV: Bella**

"Okay, Ms. Swan you are now free to leave. But please remember to take it easy." "I'll make sure she's taken care of doctor." The green eyed boy told the doctor. Even though I feel like I can trust him with my life I'm still so scared. Why would I be scared? Oh, wait he can hurt me beyond repair. I already feel a strong attraction and pull into him. Is it wrong to want to protect myself? I mean look at him.

He's beautiful with bronze colored hair, dark green eyes and skin that's porcelain doll like. He's pure perfection. Me plain old me being next to him would just set more fire to our classmates. Who would want to be with a girl like me? I mean look at me I'm in a wheelchair for heavens sake. If my Grandmother was here I know she would kick my butt into gear, and remind me that I'm beautiful. I know that she would tell me that even though I'm different that I am beautiful. No I am not beautiful. For me to be beautiful I have to believe that in my mind.

Even if this boy tries to drill it in my head I definitely have to believe it myself. While I am having this inner monologue with myself all of a sudden I feel myself being picked up and being put into my wheelchair. "Wait where are we going? I could have gotten into my chair by myself." I, whisper scream to the green eyed boy. After he sets me down he gets down on his knees, brushes my hair back from my eyes and whispers "Angel, I'm taking you to lunch and then we're going to talk." The way he says we're going to talk frightens me, because I know that he wants to know more about me and my past. Well, if he wants to know more about me I don't talk until I learn his name.

Other than that my lips are sealed. Two can play this game, I'm not getting my heartbroken again the first time already hurt the worst, I can't and I won't go through it a second time.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think**

**I am donating an outtake to fandom for special Olympics and fandom for no kid hunger so donate!**


	6. The Diner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Read, Enjoy and Review**

**Pov: Bella**

Sitting in a booth across from my green eyed savior you could say is a blessing, curse and a sin. We've been at Forks All Day All Night Diner for about twenty minutes. We've ordered, and now we are just waiting for our food. The boy keeps trying to coax any information out of me, and I would have recuperated if not for the five people of Forks who hated me the most walked in the door. You could call them the five clan.

As I thought my day was getting significantly better it all just came crashing down again. In the blink of an eye. Like the five of them yelling across the diner. "Hey, wheelchair girl don't you know you don't belong in Forks. The next time you want to invade our home, our land make sure you ask permission first." The worst thing that was possibly said had me immobilized next. "And hey, Masen make sure you fuck her, dump her and make her leave town, because she's a disease to this town and the people around her." Time seemed to stand still at that moment, and before this Masen kid or whoever he was could say anything I got the fuck out of dodge, and wheeled myself all the way home in the pouring rain and oversized hail.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Do you think dear old Masen can redeem himself?**


	7. I Hope, I Pray

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A\N: Read, Enjoy and Review**

**Pov: Edward**

All I could do was stare at the front door of the diner. I thought that I could protect Isabella from everyone, but I was wrong. I couldn't even protect her from myself. People ask and wonder why I even gave her the time of day. You want to know why. Well, the reason why is, because I can't stand for anyone else to be bullied.

I just can't sit by and be a bystander anymore. Before my family and I moved from Florida to Forks my sisters Alice and Rosalie who are about two years older than I am were bullied for being pretty. Watching from a far and seeing them so hurt and lost made me vow to those all around to never sit back and watch someone be bullied again.

But I can tell after a year of going strong for that vow I have now broken it. Without contemplating more on the past I got up from the booth went straight up to the three guys of the five clan, punched them in the face and ran straight out into the pouring rain searching for Isabella. What I saw next made my blood run cold three ambulances blocking the entrance to the diner with EMT's giving CPR to two bodies. I hoped and prayed in that moment they weren't working on my girl.

**A/N: Review for next chapter**


	8. Trust No One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters all belongs to Stephenie**

**A/N: Read review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Bella**

One moment I find myself actually enjoying the company of the green eyed stranger now known as Masen. The next I find myself pushing my chair back home. I knew deep down in my heart that I should have never trusted anyone except myself. I should keep in mind that trust can get you far in life, but the only person I seem to trust my father.

But I truly don't know if I can trust him, because my mother divorced him all those years ago. In the meantime while I am trapped in my head going over all the people I can trust or not. I am suddenly blinded from a bright light, and the next thing I hear is "Call 911 this young lady is hurt! And you better hurry Carlisle I don't like how still she is." Some would say life is short and you seem to be living yours in milliseconds.

But I'm able to tell them no, because I have no one to truly share my life with. As I felt myself being poked and prodded I remained to myself. I closed off my mind, and thought about the only person who I knew who could make me feel better, human. The last thing I remember is seeing the sliver of darkness creeping inside my mind with a husky velvet voice repeating "No!"

**A/N: Review please and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	9. Darkness

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think of the story**

**Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Bella**

Some would say that their afraid of the dark. But the darkness brings me comfort, security and warmth. All this time I thought that the light would bring me the comfort and warmth I was looking for. But I'm ashamed of myself I should have never stepped into the light I should have always stayed in the darkness. I put myself out there. I trusted a green eyed stranger. Well,never again! My life is meant to be lived alone. And the best way to live out the way I want my life to be is to just succumb to the darkness.

**A/N: Review! And let's see what happens next!**


	10. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Bella**

Some would say there afraid of the dark. But the darkness brings comfort. All this time I thought that the light would bring comfort to my life. I was highly ashamed of myself. I'm highly ashamed that I put my trust into a green eyed stranger. Well, never again, because he is gonna have to do incredible groveling to even earn a centimeter of my trust back.

**A/N: Review**


	11. Tears

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my birthday on Saturday**

**A/N: Read, Enjoy and Review**

**Pov: Bella**

"Isabella, can you hear me? Beautiful, can you hear me?" I hear an angel's voice whispering, but I also felt something stroking my cheek softly. At that moment I try to open my eyes and when I do. I see the last person who I've ever wanted to see. As soon as that Masen says my name my eyes open, and he tries to bend down and kiss my forehead. With that I start screaming "No!" While I was screaming he kept telling me that. "Everything would be alright now." I knew nothing would be alright, so I did the only thing that would bring me comfort. I closed my eyes and let the ears fall down my face.

**A/N: Review**


	12. I Vow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Edward "Masen"**

I should have know not to take Isabella to a public place. Not that I am ashamed of her. I truly love her, but society doesn't understand her. But one thing that I want to know is why is she so against anyone wanting to know her. I get that she has been hurt beyond repair, but I wish she would realize that I won't hurt her. Sitting here now watching the tears stream down her face I vow to slowly make her realize that I can be the best thing that has ever happened in her life. I vow to make the town realize that even though she's different she is still a human being. I vow to finally make my own decisions and stand up for what's right, and no longer stand in the background.

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	13. I'll Shatter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Let me know what you think and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Bella**

As I felt the last tear slowly make it's way down my face I began to think. Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I feeling sorry for myself? I can only think of one answer. People just don't understand me. I'll make everyone see though. While I was sorting through everything in my head I felt Masen slowly and softly caressing my hair. I would be lying to say that it didn't feel good, because it felt amazing like someone finally caring about me. I mean sure I know that my father loves me, but he shows it in a different way. Before I could stop myself I opened my eyes, and whispered the words that would set me future in stone. "I'm trusting you Masen. I'm trusting you with my life, heart and soul. All I ask of you is that you don't break me. My heart and soul are in fragile condition with one wrong move i'll shatter."

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**And my blog the link is on my profile.**


	14. Trust In Me Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own dogs named Ozzie and Opal**

**A/N: I think I have my writing groove back so hopefully not long waiting in between. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel! And my blog link is on my profile!**

**Pov: Edward "Masen"**

"I'm trusting you Masen. I'm trusting you with my life, heart and soul. All I ask of you is that you don't break me. My heart and soul are in fragile condition with one wrong move I'll shatter." Bella's words kept repeating in my head. After a minute thinking over what she said. I get up from from the chair beside the bed, lean down, put my forehead against my beautiful angel. Looking straight into those beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes I whisper. "I'm here to glue the pieces back together. I'm here to tell you I love you, and I will never do anything to hurt you my angel, my love please believe this.

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	15. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephnie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov:Bella**

"I'm here to glue the pieces back together. I'm here to tell you I love you, and I will never do anything to hurt you my angel, my love please believe this." Looking into Masens' eyes I wanted to believe everything he was telling me, but my heart was begging me to take the chance. My mind was begging me not to take this chance. Where was my grandmother and mother when you need a womens advice? While I was stuck in my own thoughts, I felt Masen kiss my forehead and tells me I'm meeting his family. Before I could fully comprehend what he said a presence is felt near the door. In this moment I've never felt so happy in my life.

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	16. Wish and Dream

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel. Review. Check out my blog. Link is on my profile.**

**Bella**

Some would say that I'm crazy and stupid to put all my trust into a boy at my age of seventeen. I would say they're all stupid, because it's my life. I should be able to live my live for me and no one else.

I am living my life for me. Ha, ha what would I know? I'm ugly, plain and the only guy who pays any attention to me is so very mysterious. For now though I'm putting all my fiber of trust into him.

By watching all the romantic movies I know trust and communication is the most important thing a relationship can have. Life at my age is about making mistakes. Now I just hope my mistakes mold me into a strong, confident beautiful young woman. I can only wish and dream though.

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	17. The Conversation

**Disclaimer: All the characters are Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel. Come say hi.**

**Edward "Masen"**

"Son you do realize the whole family needs to meet this girl who you fell head over heels for." Yes, father I do realize that, but you also need to know and realize that you're not going to scare her off or rule my life. "Ha, you say that now son, but you better watch your mouth because your inheritance can slip away in the blink of an eye.

This conversation is over son, but bring the girl to Sunday dinner and the family will decide if she's good enough for you. And the girl better be beautiful and up to our standards or your bags will be packed and you can find somewhere else to live.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
